A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to arrows that are shot or fired by bows, crossbows and the like. More particularly, this invention relates to methods and apparatuses used to align arrow nocks to arrows.
B. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a known arrow 10 that may be shot or fired by a bow, a crossbow or other such device (hereinafter any and all devices that can propel or fire an arrow will be referred to as a “bow”). The arrow 10 may include a body 12 with an arrow head 14 positioned at the front end of the body 12 and three fletchings or vanes 16 positioned near the back end of the body 12. The arrow head 14 is the portion that strikes a target when the arrow 10 is shot. The vanes 16 act as airfoils and stabilize the arrow 10 when it is in flight. A nock 18 may be positioned at the back end of the arrow 10. The nock 18 has one end with an extension that is received in an opening in the arrow body 12. At the opposite end, the nock 18 has a head with a bowstring reception surface, typically in the form of a groove, which receives the bowstring on the bow that propels the arrow 10. More recently, it is known to provide arrows with lighted nocks. By “lighted” it is meant that a light source illuminates the nock so that the user can see the nock, and thus the arrow, after the arrow has been shot.
A known problem is properly aligning the nock, lighted or otherwise, with respect to the arrow. If the nock is not properly aligned, one or more of the vanes may contact the bow as the arrow is shot, decreasing the force and accuracy of the shot arrow. To assist with nock alignment, it is known to provide nocks with a tab or ridge on the head and to provide the arrow with an index or cock vane. Typically the index vane is provided with a unique color and thus is easily identified. To align the nock, the user inserts the extension of the nock into the arrow opening and then rotates the nock with his/her fingers with respect to the arrow until the tab is aligned with respect to the index vane. While the use of such nock tabs assist with alignment, they do not provide the precise alignment desired unless the user spends considerable time carefully rotating the nock while “eyeing” the relative position of the tab with the index vane.
What is needed is a tool and method to improve both the speed and accuracy of nock alignment with respect to an arrow.